In case of a general machine translation system, natural translation quality cannot be obtained currently. This is because a source language analysis technology is not perfect yet and a transfer technology for transferring the source language into a target language is also unsatisfactory.
In opposition to this, a translation aid system that is more practical than a current machine translation system helps a translation of users by retrieving the most similar sentence to a sentence that a user wants to translate and a corresponding target sentence from a translation memory although a perfect automatic translation function is not provided.
However, since most translation aid systems simply use only a string matching method for words shown in an input source sentence, there is still a disadvantage that only a superficially matched sentence can be outputted.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem above and actualize a result of better quality by considering structural and grammatical elements of a sentence, a technical scheme for extracting a similar sentence by applying not only a simple matching of superficially matched words but also different weight values according to a result of a morpheme analysis and a part of speech is desired.